The present invention relates to electronic devices. In particular, it relates to FET (Field-Effect-Transistor) devices and their electrical contacts.
Today's integrated circuits include a vast number of devices. As FET devices are being scaled down, the technology becomes more complex, and changes in device structures and new fabrication methods are needed to maintain the expected performance enhancement. In deeply scaled FET devices the area for making electrical contacts is decreasing to the point that parasitic contact resistance may become a device performance problem.